Projection
Projection is the powerful ability to project what the user desires. Its uses can include reality distortion, thought projection, astral projection and physical projection from one location or time to another. Characters *Ella Calwin possesses this ability naturally. *Harrison Grey also has this ability naturally. *Ianto Gray will have this ability in the future. *Louisa Brook will possess this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Louisa in World 11. Limits 'Ella Calwin' Ella has only been shown using this ability briefly, in glimpses of the future. She has shown that she has good control over it, and has used it to heal a wilting plant and to project her body over short distances. These uses didn't seem to tire her at all. She can use it to alter reality in almost any way she can think of, and can also astral project and travel in space and time. The potential of this ability is almost endless. 'Harrison Grey' Harrison manifested this ability before birth, and used it to project his thoughts and communicate telepathically with his mother. He attempted to use the ability to recreate his aunt Tannith, but failed since her new form died shortly afterwards. However, he was successful when he projected Caterina, Mick, Rosa, Stephanie and Spencer into existence a month afterwards, showing that he can create new people if there is no reason for them to die afterwards. He's also used the ability to project thoughts to Kitty Best and to project her own mental replies back to his mind, as well as physically projecting himself and others over short distances. 'Ianto Gray' Ianto will manifest this ability at birth, but it will take him a very long time to gain control over it. Originally, he will only be able to project into people's minds and communicate with them this way. However, he will develop the ability to project images, as well as creating illusions and later on he will be able to project objects into existence as well. Ianto will be able to project himself astrally and as an adult, he will learn how to project himself physically to different places. 'Louisa Brook' Louisa can project her thoughts into reality and use this to alter her surroundings. She can create objects, change details and move things around, imposing her will upon the area around her, and at the moment she tends to do so on a whim. All of her uses of the ability give whatever or whoever she affects a temporary amber glow. She can also physically project herself from one location to another and can astral project. At the moment, she tends to mix up these two aspects. She will in future learn to use the ability to time travel and to alter much larger amounts of reality, but will find that these more strenuous displays of the ability will exhaust her, and that her immortality will not protect her from this. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Louisa. Similar Abilities *Time and space manipulation is the ability to travel in time and space *Spirit projection can be used to travel in spirit form *Electronic projection is the ability to travel as an electric current *Emotion projection is the ability to induce bliss and horror in others *Thought projection is the ability to show thoughts and memories in the minds of others *Reality manipulation is the ability to alter small amounts of reality *Command, narration and distortion all alter reality more dramatically *Desire manipulation is the ability to manipulate people's desires *Desire induction is the ability to induce various desires in others *Energy constructs is the ability to create various items made up of ambient energy *Weather projection is the ability to project various types of weather Category:Abilities